oiselle
by Asrial
Summary: lemon Radamanthe X Griffon warning metalophilie inside. Rada a 18 ans.... voila voila voila... Pardon...


Oiselle

NDA: comme on me l'a fait remarqué, je m'a planté entre whyvern et wyvern. Erreur corrigée ^^

Le petit garçon de six ans sauta de l'arbre dans lequel il s'était caché toute la journée.

La nuit était enfin tombée sur les Enfers… Enfin… La nuit plus noire. Il ne faisait jamais jour aux enfers. Comme une journée d'hiver en suède quoi…

Sans bruit, le petit garçon se faufila à l'intérieur des grands bâtiments où il logeait avec ses professeurs.

Il détestait être là, tout seul.

Il savait qu'il y avait d'autres petits garçons mais ses tuteurs ne voulaient pas qu'il les voit.  
Plusieurs fois, il avait demandé. A chaque fois, on lui avait dit non. Une fois il avait fait une colère mémorable...Les conséquences avaient été….douloureuses.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, courbatu et couvert de bandages, il s'était juré de ne pas recommencer.

Ses tuteurs étaient des brutes à la main lourde.

Un lourd soupir échappa au petit garçon.

Il avait quitté sa chambre le matin même pour se cacher dans la serre toute la journée. Il avait déjeuné des arbres fruitiers, avait bu dans les fontaines pour oiseaux et devait bien admettre que cette journée d'école buissonnière lui avait fait un bien fou.

Tellement de bien d'ailleurs que dans le calme de la serre, il avait commencé à entendre quelque chose. Comme un doux appel tendre et chaud qu'il n'avait jamais entendu jusque là.

Le son était plus fort d'ailleurs en entrant dans le grand bâtiment de pierre qui trônait au fin fond des enfers.

S'il n'avait pas été arraché si jeune à sa famille, le petit garçon se serait certainement souvenu qu'il venait qu'une famille noble anglaise et qu'il était né dans un beau manoir. Ho bien sur, le manoir familial n'était pas aussi grand que le palais d'Hadès, mais il n'était déjà pas si mal.

"- Ou est encore passé ce sale gosse !" Gronda la voix glacée et méprisante d'un Spectre.

Le petit garçon blond se glissa derrière une statue et attendit que son tuteur se soit éloigné pour reprendre sa progression dans le bâtiment.

Il entendait de mieux en mieux l'appel.

"- Vous l'avez vu ?"

L'enfant se cacha une fois de plus en entendant des bruits de pas s'approcher de lui.

Il s'appuya contre une porte et y resta roulé en boule jusqu'à ce que les sons s'éloignent.

Il allait se relever lorsque la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup.

Il chut en arrière avec un petit cri de peur.

La porte se referma derrière lui sans un son.

Apeuré et inquiet, l'enfant se mit a genoux.

Finalement, ses maitres n'étaient peut-être pas si méchants ! En tout cas il les connaissait. Ce n'était pas comme là.

Il ne savait pas où il était, ni pourquoi, ni comment sortir.

Il se remit sur ses pieds et trotta jusqu'à la porte.

A sa grande peur, il ne trouva pas de poignée ! Il était bloqué il ne savait où, tout seul et sans espoir de sortir.

Comme n'importe quel enfant de six ans, le petit se mit à pleurer.

Il resta assit par terre un long moment avant qu'un appel qu'il reconnu pour celui de la journée ne le fasse se lever.

Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire de toute façon et personne pour consoler ses pleurs. A quoi bon pleurer alors ? Et puis, il était un futur Juge que diable !

Quoi que cela puisse vouloir dire d'ailleurs….

Stephan se redressa sur ses petits pieds, sécha ses petits yeux avec son petit poing et se mit en route le long des couloirs.

Très vite, il se trouva complètement perdu.

Il ne savait pas où il était, ni ou il allait.

Il avait pourtant la vague impression de connaitre les lieux sans parvenir à savoir comment.

Il finit par monter sur une chaise et s'y reposer un peu.

Il était dans une grande pièce, un salon visiblement.

Une grande cheminée décorait tout un coté de la pièce, cinq portes s'ouvraient sur divers cotés et de jolis tableaux décoraient les murs.

Le petit resta assis un long moment avant de se décider à se lever.

Son petit estomac gargouillait douloureusement dans son petit ventre mais il n'avait rien pour le remplir.

Avec un soupir, il sauta au sol pour aller fureter.

Une salle de bain dans un coin, un bureau avec plein de livres… Une chambre avec un énorme lit où ils auraient pu dormir a au moins…au moins dix comme lui !!! Un couloir qui menait a une grande porte qui ne s'ouvrait pas et enfin….. Une petite pièce… emplie d'une douce lueur violette…avec une grande statue au centre…

Attiré comme une phalène a la flamme, le petit garçon s'approcha lentement de la statue.

Fasciné, il l'effleura du bout des doigts avant de faire un bond en arrière

La statue était chaude sous ses doigts.

Chaude comme un être vivant.

Timide comme tout, Stephan reposa sa main sur la statue. Cette fois, il ne la retira pas.

"- T'es toute chaude !!!"

La statue bascula lentement en avant, faisant glapir le petit.

L'enfant resta immobile un instant avant de revenir a la charge

Tout doucement, il caressa la patte de la statue qui tourna la tête vers lui.

Cette fois, le petit n'eut pas peur.

Il se sentait à l' abri près d'elle.

De son bac, le surplis du whyvern caressa doucement la joue de l'enfant qui gloussa.

"- tu me chatouilles !!"

Pas une seconde l'enfant ne s'étonna de voir un objet inanimé bouger de son plein gré.

Il se sentait bien avec elle.

"- HA ! Te voila !" Eclata une voix dure.

Le petit sursauta.

Machinalement, il se cacha entre les pattes du surplis.

Sans douceur aucune, le tuteur de l'enfant chercha à l'attraper et a le tirer hors des appartements du Premier des trois Juges.

Il ne savait pas comment le gosse avait pu atterrir là, mais il n'avait rien à y faire… pas plus que les quatre autres petits garçons qui s'entrainaient pour le même surplis.

Un cri de douleur échappa au tuteur.

Ebahit, il fixa avec stupeur le surplis qui venait de lui transpercer la main de son bec.

Le petit garçon, toujours étroitement serré contre le surplis lui jeta un sourire mauvais. Il était bien content qu'il se soit blessé avec la statue ! Ca lui apprendrait à lui faire toujours mal.

Calmé, le tuteur de l'enfant se recula un peu.

Il ne se trompait pas.

Le surplis le suivait du casque.

"- Veux tu bien sortir, petit ? S'il te plait ?"

Stephan hésita.

Il était bien avec la statue toute chaude.

"- Il est l'heure de diner..."

A la mention de nourriture, l'estomac de l'enfant gronda.

Il n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille.

Il hésita un peu mais le surplis le poussa tout doucement en avant.

Stephan finit par se laisser faire.  
Avant de se faire attraper par ses tuteurs, le petit sauta au cou de la statue.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il l'adorait.

Il finit par lâcher le surplis et s'approcha de ses tuteurs, anticipant les coups qu'il ne manquerait pas de recevoir.

Lorsque son tuteur se contenta de lui tendre la main pour qu'il la prenne, Stephan resta figé un instant, stupéfait.

Timide comme un chaton, le petit prit la main offerte.

Les manières de l'adulte s'étaient radicalement modifiées en quelques instants.

Le petit trottina derrière l'adulte qui sortit des appartements du whyvern par la porte de service.

Une fois dans le grand couloir, l'adulte hésita un peu puis entraina l'enfant jusqu'à la porte principale des appartements.

"- Essaye d'ouvrir la porte."

"'-Mais…elle est fermée." tenta le petit.

"- Je sais, mais essaye….Allez…"

Le petit jeta un regard craintif à l'adulte mais obéit.

Il avait l'habitude d'obéir pour ne pas se faire frapper.

Inquiet, il alla poser ses petites mains sur la grosse poignée de la porte et la fit jouer.

Le pêne joua et la porte s'ouvrit docilement.

Derrière lui, les autres tuteurs serrèrent les mâchoires.

"- Nous allons chercher ses affaires."

Le tuteur de l'enfant hocha la tête.

Il savait que dans l'heure, les quatre autres petits garçons qui avaient été enlevés a leur famille quelques années plus tôt pour être entrainé dans le rôle de Juge du Whyvern seraient mis a mort.

Il s'approcha pour reprendre la main de l'enfant.

"- venez Seigneur Rhadamanthe. Je vais vous faire visiter vos quartiers.

Le petit bouchon blond n'était plus "l'enfant", il était l'un des trois juges à présent.

Le gosse leva sur l'adulte un visage emprunt d'incompréhension.

"- Mais je m'appelle Stephan moi ! Pas Radada…Radama….Enfin, je m'appelle pas comme ca moi ! Et puis je suis pas un seigneur !

Le tuteur soupira.

Le petit était encore si jeune…il n'aurait pas du être confirmé a sa fonction avant de longues années mais….

Il alla ouvrir les épais rideaux qui protégeaient les fenêtres et alluma les cierges qui éclairèrent les pièces.

"- A partir de maintenant, ce sont vos appartements."

Le petit ne chercha plus trop à comprendre.

Les adultes étaient bizarres.

Il avait faim, soif, il était fatigué et toutes ces émotions commençaient à lui donner envie de pleurer.

"- Je suis fatigué." Gémit l'enfant.

Son tuteur cessa ses explications pour fixer le petit seigneur.

Il n'en tirerait plus rien pour aujourd'hui.

Plus gentil qu'il ne l'avait jamais été avec lui, il souleva le petit de terre puis le porta dans la chambre.

Les autres tuteurs, qui se concentrerais sur Stephan à présent qu'ils n'avaient plus d'autres charges, arrivèrent promptement avec les affaires du petit.

L'enfant se changea rapidement en tenue de nuit puis se glissa dans l'énorme lit des appartements du whyvern.

Sa peluche de lapin étroitement serrée contre lui, Stephan….Rhadamanthe, s'endormit comme une masse, bercé par le chant mélodieux du surplis du whyvern qui chantait doucement pour lui seul.

***

"- j'en ai marre ! Ils me gonflent tous ! Je suis grand flute ! Je sais ce que j'ai à faire !" Protestait vigoureusement l'adolescent de quatorze ans en faisant les cent pas devant son surplis puis le suivait du casque avec une patience marmoréenne.

Depuis près de neuf ans, ses tuteurs l'entrainaient pour la délicate tache de futur Juge d'Hadès.

En presque une décennie, l'enfant avait bien grandit.

Il était devenu très séduisant, le corps musclé et puissant, les jambes fines et parfaitement moulées dans ses pantalons en cuir, le torse généralement nu et luisant de la sueur que son entrainement martial faisait couler sur sa peau.

Son esprit aussi c'était affuté.

Il n'avait pas mit longtemps a comprendre que els autres petits garçons avait été tué lorsqu'il avait montré qu'il était le whyvern désigné.

Il ne s'en était pas affecté plus que ca.

Plus d'une fois il s'était échappé de la cité d'Hadès et avait déambulé dans les différentes Prisons.

Plus que les études qu'il faisait avec ses tuteurs, c'était ces promenades qui lui avait forgé le caractère.

Il avait vu nombre d'âmes souffrir et souffrir encore.

Il en avait vu quelques unes, rares et fugaces, traverser tous les enfers pour finalement passer a travers le Mur des Lamentations et rejoindre les Champs Elysées.

Il aurait bien voulu voir ce qu'il y aurait de l'autre coté mais ne se faisait aucune illusion.

Son rôle serait de tuer pour son Seigneur Hadès. Et jamais un assassin ne serait admis dans aux Champs Elysés…  
Lorsque lui-même s'éteindrait, soit son âme serait réincarnée dans un nouveau corps pour porter une fois encore le surplis du Whyvern, soit s'il n'avait pas contenté son seigneur, il serait envoyé rejoindre les légions d'âmes tourmentées un peu partout dans les enfers.  
Ce n'était pas un plan de carrière formidable…  
Aussi s'entrainait-il chaque jour pour échapper le plus longtemps possible à une fin définitive.

Il ne pourrait rien faire contre l'âge, mais il pourrait au moins repousser ses ennemis.

Agacé à l' extrême, l'adolescent s'assit entre les pattes du surplis, comme il avait prit l'habitude de la faire depuis ses six ans.

Il posa sa joue contre le métal tiède et ferma les yeux.

Il aimait passer du temps avec le whyvern.

Il se sentait en sécurité avec lui, il se sentait comprit et aimé.  
C'était sans doute ridicule, après tout, ce n'était qu'un bout de métal, mais c'était la seule présence "amie" qu'il avait la chance d'avoir près de lui.

"- je suis ridicule hein…" Murmura le jeune homme en se serrant un peu plus contre le surplis.

Le whyvern le chassa gentiment de ses pattes.

L'adolescent se laissa repousser avec un peu de tristesse qui disparue très vite lorsque le whyvern revint avec Toudou dans son bec.

Le jeune juge ne put retenir un sourire.

Il prit la vieille peluche fatiguée de lapin et la serra sur son torse nu.

"- c'est pour me dire que je suis encore un gosse ?"

Le surplis le poussa doucement du bec avant de se coucher sur le sol de sa pièce.

L'adolescent se cagoussouna contre le flanc tiede et dur du surplis avec sa peluche et ferma les yeux.

Il ne dormait jamais mieux que près de son surplis.

***

"- Bonjour…."

"- Bonjour…"

Du haut de ses seize ans presque finit, Rhadamanthe fixait les deux enfants que ses serviteurs lui avaient apportés.

Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne pensait plus a ses tuteurs autrement que comme a des serviteurs.

Dès qu'il avait eut quinze ans, les cinq spectres s'étaient fait de plus en plus discret et de moins en moins autoritaires jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent comprenne qu'il était le maitre a présent.  
Et maintenant, ses serviteurs lui apportaient deux gosses enlevés comme lui a leur famille et entrainé dans un coin des Enfers pour porter un jour un surplis.

D'ailleurs, les deux adolescents portaient déjà leur surplis.

Cela agaça Rhadamanthe.

Même s'il entretenait une réelle relation de confiance avec son surplis, qu'il avait un cosmos à terrasser la moitié des enfers et même plus (il n'y avait bien que Eaque et Minos, ses deux collègues d'entrainement, qui pouvaient lui tenir un peu tête) son surplis, comme ceux de ses deux frères juges refusait catégoriquement de lui permettre de les enfiler.

Les surplis des juges semblaient attendre quelque chose.

"- Bonjour…" finit par saluer Rhadamanthe en voyant les deux adolescents se tortiller sous son regarde bleu glacier.

Il eut soudain pitié d'eux.

Ils étaient tous dans la même galère après tout et…Bah, il n'était pas si vieux qu'il ne soit pas content d'avoir des nouveaux copains.

D'un geste, il renvoya ses serviteurs.

"- Venez…"

Il entraina les deux gamins avec lui dans ses appartements.

Il comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi il y avait des chambres supplémentaires au sein même de son lieu de vie.

"- Qui est qui ?"

"- Valentine, de la Harpie." Sourit le premier des deux. "J'ai treize ans."

"- Sylphide du Basilic, j'en ai douze."

Rhadamanthe se sentit soudain protecteur avec les deux adolescents.

"- Je vais vous montrer vos chambres."

Il n'eut pas besoin qu'on lui dise pour le savoir.  
Ces deux petits étaient là pour être ses seconds. Et s'il pourrait se permettre bien des choses fasse a eux qui seraient ses confidents privilégiés, rien ne devrait sortir de ces appartements.

A l'extérieur, ils seraient Juges et Serviteurs…

***

Cette fois, le Whyvern était en colère comme un rat.

Minos portait son surplis à présent.

Il ne restait que Eaque et lui qui ne le portait pas.

Et ca le mettait en rage…

Il était jaloux de Minos et en colère contre son collègue.

Eaque et lui l'avaient poussés à leur dire comment il était parvenu à convaincre son surplis mais leur ainé de quelques mois se contentait a chaque fois de rougir furieusement et de chercher à se sauver, bafouillant quand il était acculé qu'il ne pouvait rien dire et qu'ils verraient quand le moment serait venu.

"- Vous ne devriez pas vous énerver comme ca, seigneur Rhadamanthe." Tenta doucement Valentine.

Il détestait voir son chef et ami aussi remonté.

"- Je fais ce que je veux !"

"- Vous faites peur à tous les gardes…" Plaida la jeune Harpie.

Rhadamanthe lâcha un juron sanglant qui n'aurait pas manqué faire rougir tout un bordel.

Sylphide leva les yeux au ciel.

"- Chef…"

"- Qu'est ce que vous faites là de toute façon ?"

Il était tard et ses hommes avaient l'habitude de passer une bonne partie de leur soirée ensembles à se promener dans le palais.

Un peu timide soudain, les deux hommes finirent par donner au whyvern se qu'ils cachaient derrière eux.

"- Tenez…"

"- C'est pour vous…"

"- Bon anniversaire…"

La colère du Whyvern retomba comme un soufflé.

"- Comment…"

Il n'avait jamais dit à personne sa date de naissance et personne ne les fêtait jamais ici.

Bon, ils avaient bien fêté le dix-huitième anniversaire de Minos, le matin même du jour où il avait eut son armure, mais c'était exceptionnel !

"- Bah…Dix huit ans, ca se fête quand même !" Sourit Valentine, content de lui.

Le grand Juge prit les deux petits paquets et les ouvrit, presque fébrile.  
C'était la première fois depuis qu'il avait été arraché a ses parents qu'on lui offrait quelque chose après tout…et le seul cadeau qu'il avait put conserver avec lui était son Toudou qui trônait encore sur son oreiller malgré ses dix huit ans.

"- Merci…"

Ce n'était pas grand-chose bien sur, mais il ne pu s'empêcher de donner l'accolade a ses deux lieutenants avant d'aller ranger dans sa chambre la petite sculpture en forme de whyvern faite pas Sylphide et la boite de chocolat maison faite par Valentine.

Les deux spectres, content d'eux, saluèrent leur chef puis partirent faire leur petit tour nocturne avant de rejoindre la chambre qu'ils partageaient.

Jamais leur chef ne leur avait fait une seule remarque sur leur changement d'organisation et les deux hommes lui en étaient reconnaissants. ho, ils ne faisaient pas grand-chose, ils étaient bien trop jeunes mais ils étaient simplement heureux de ne pas être seul la nuit.

Content comme tout, c'était un Rhadamanthe satisfait comme un chat devant un bol de crème qui alla s'asseoir près de son surplis pour lui raconter ce que ses hommes venaient de lui offrir.

Comme a son habitude, il s'installa entre les pattes du whyvern.

Comme souvent, le bec de l'oiseau se pencha vers lui pour qu'il puisse appuyer sa tête contre lui.

Le début de soirée passa jusqu'à ce que 22h34 apparaisse à l'horloge.

Rhadamanthe soupira.

Il avait très exactement dix huit ans.

S'il était resté avec les humains, il aurait eut le droit de passer son permis de conduire, de boire de l'alcool, de sortir avec des filles…

Le bec du whyvern se pencha un peu plus sur lui jusqu'à peser sur son épaule de façon désagréable.

Machinalement, Rhadamanthe le tapota doucement.

"- Hé, tu fais mal…"

Le surplis ne l'écouta pas pour une fois.

Il appuya un peu plus jusqu'à ce qu'un accroc apparaisse sur sa chemise.

Un peu étonné, le jeune homme se sortit de sous le surplis.

"- Tu m'as fait saigner !" Constata l'anglais, un peu scandalisé que son meilleur ami depuis près de douze ans lui fasse du mal.

Le surplis se déploya de toute sa taille devant le jeune Juge qui recula machinalement de deux pas.

"- Whyv' ?"

Le surplis fondit sur lui.

Malgré sa vitesse, paralysé par la stupéfaction, le jeune spectre se laissa clouer au sol par le surplis.

Les mains coincées sous les pattes du volatile métallique, il mit un temps avant de se débattre.

"- Mais…Mais lâche moi !!!"

Cette fois, il commençait réellement avoir peur. Son surplis avait-il décidé que finalement il n'était pas digne de lui ? Était-ce pour ca qu'il ne lui avait pas permit jusque là de le porter ?

Il se débattit plus fort sans parvenir à échapper aux serres aigues du surplis.

Le bec se rapprocha de sa gorge.

Rhadamanthe arrêta de respirer.

Il allait l'égorger…

Le bec aiguisé glissa le long de sa joue puis de sa gorge en une parodie de caresse avant de descendre encore.

Doucement, la pointe du bec glissa sur le tissu de la chemise, l'ouvrant en deux sans peine.

Le jeune Juge resta immobile encore une seconde avant de se débattre avec plus d'énergie encore.

Il ne comprenait pas se qui se passait, ni ce que lui voulait le surplis.

Un petit gémissement de peur mêlé d'autre chose lui échappa lorsque les longues ailes métalliques effleurèrent sa peau nue.

S'il n'avait pas été aussi paniqué, il aurait pu reconnaitre la délicate sensation qui lui était remonté dans le dos pour du plaisir.

Une des pattes du Whyvern lui lâcha une main pour venir trancher sa ceinture d'un coup de serre.  
S'il avait cherché à se débattre dès que le surplis avait lâché sa main, il s'était immobilisé dès que les griffes longues comme des poignards s'étaient rapprochées d'une zone sensible de sa personne.

Le surplis émit un doux roucoulement apaisant qui fit se figer le jeune Juge.

Les ailes tièdes de métal glissèrent à nouveau sur son corps, lui faisant arquer le dos.

Les yeux écarquillés, il subit sans pouvoir rien faire l'étrange caresse que lui prodiguait son surplis pendant qu'il réduisait ses moindres vêtements en lambeaux sur le sol.

Avant longtemps, le jeune spectre gisait sur le sol, le souffle court et la peau enfiévrée.

Il commençait à comprendre exactement ce que faisait son surplis. S'il ne savait pas pourquoi, le plaisir qu'il prenait a la moindre caresse de métal ne laissait pas de doute sur ce que voulait de lui le whyvern d'Hadès.

Le long bec fin du surplis lui pinça doucement la gorge, faisant à peine perler le sang pendant que ses plumes d'acier continuaient à effleurer son corps vierge enflammé de désir.

La goute de sang sur le bord du bec du whyvern disparu, comme absorbé par le métal qui fonça de quelques teintes dans le violet-noir, abandonnant son gris profond couleur d'acier.

Les yeux du surplis se chargèrent eux aussi d'une douce lueur verte violacée avant de se résorber.

Les yeux clos, la respiration haletante et complètement abandonné à son surplis, Rhadamanthe gémit doucement lorsque les ailes du whyvern quittèrent ses hanches et son bas ventre.

Presque pathétique sous le besoin que le surplis avait réveillé chez lui, il geignit encore un peu.

Le bec du surplis s'incurva et la tête du whyvern se posa contre la sienne, front contre front.

La queue du whyvern qui glissait jusque la sur ses jambes nues se darda soudain et glissa entre ses cuisses puis sur son ventre.

Joueuse, elle s'enroula un instant autour du membre gorgé de sang du jeune Juge avant de l'abandonner puis de glisser encore entre ses jambes puis, plus bas.

Lentement, doucement, elle s'insinua en lui, lui arrachant un cri de douleur et de surprise.

Rhadamanthe se débattit, cherchant à échapper à la brulure qui lui remontait le long du dos.

Il n'y parvint pas.

Les serres du surplis le clouaient au sol et la queue du whyvern glissait lentement en lui en une caresse imposée qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé.

Le métal vivant effleura quelque chose en lui.

Un glapissement échappa au jeune spectre, lui faisant arquer les reins.

Mortifié, honteux et avide de ressentir encore la délicieuse agonie que venait de lui faire ressentir son surplis, le jeune anglais releva les genoux et écarta un peu plus des cuisses.

La queue du whyvern glissa plus profondément en lui avant de le quitter presque entièrement, puis de revenir plus encore.

Le bec du whyvern glissa encore sur la gorge du juge et entailla tout doucement la peau délicate à la base de l'épaule.

Un peu de sang perla, vite absorbé par le métal tiède qui se réchauffait lentement.

Un nouveau cri échappa au jeune spectre lorsque la queue du whyvern effleura encore sa zone sensible, puis encore et encore.  
A mesure que la queue du surplis le possédait tout entier, les serres du whyvern le lâchait, le laissant se tordre de plaisir sous ses plumes métalliques qui le caressaient à nouveau.

Le jeune anglais se figea soudain.

Un long cri lui échappa alors qu'il prenait son plaisir.

Sa semence jaillit, souillant les plumes de son surplis aussi bien que son ventre musclé et fermé.  
Le bec du whyvern descendit, nettoyant le fluide comme il avait nettoyé le sang.

La queue du whyvern resta encore en lui un moment avant de se retirer lentement, comme attentive à ne pas le blesser.

Incapable de bouger, Rhadamanthe ne chercha même pas à s'enfuir lorsque le surplis se coucha sur lui.

Epuisé, il sombra dans l'inconscience lorsque le poids du whyvern pesa entièrement sur lui.

***

"- chef ??? Chef ???"

Rhadamanthe se réveilla en sursaut.

Machinalement, il chercha ses vêtements pour se couvrir, immédiatement à l'esprit ce qui s'était passé la veille avec son surplis.

"- hé ! Du calme !!!"

Hébété, Rhadamanthe mit un moment a réalisé que Valentine et Sylphide le fixait avec un mélange de joie réelle et d'inquiétude.

"- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"

Le jeune Juge se sentit rougir.  
Comment pouvait-il répondre à ça ?

Valentine effleura son bras.

"- Alors vous l'avez !!!"

Rhadamanthe mit un temps à comprendre de quoi on lui parlait.

Lorsqu'il réalisa soudain, il bondit sur ses pieds avant de tourner sur lui-même.

Son surplis !!! Il portait son surplis !!!

Au fin fond de son crane, il entendit le plaisir satisfait et repus du whyvern.

Il se surprit à frissonner.  
Le surplis aurait-il…besoin…de ce genre de séance à nouveau ou bien….

Une partie de lui l'espérait.

Une partie de lui le craignait.

La gorge sèche, il finit par se reprendre.

"- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?"

Valentine sourit à son chef qu'il considérait un peu comme un grand frère.

"- Minos et Eaque vous attendent….." Il ne pu rester silencieux très longtemps. "Je crois qu'ils ont prévus un gâteau…"

Rhadamanthe ne pu s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi.

Ils avaient confectionné comme ils avaient pu un gateau pour les dix huit ans de Minos quelques mois plus tôt.

Le résultat avait été sucré, à défaut d'autre caractéristique permettant d'identifier l'objet cuisiné non identifié qu'ils avaient produit.

"- J'y vais, merci…"

Les deux lieutenants de Rhadamanthe l'abandonnèrent devant la salle des cartes ou les trois Juges se rencontraient généralement. Elle était bien plus chaleureuse que la salle d'armes.

Le jeune whyvern entra dans la pièce.

Les deux autres juges l'attendaient déjà.

"- Bon anniversaire !!!" Lâchèrent-ils en cœur.

Rhadamanthe rosit légèrement et les remercia.

Encore quelques mois et Eaque aussi aurait dix huit ans…

une soudaine révélation heurta le jeune whyvern qui rougit encore plus.

Quand il aurait 18 ans…

Son regard croisa celui de Minos.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin d'échanger un mot

Ils s'empourprèrent tous les deux.

Pauvre Eaque….Quoique.


End file.
